


It's called a hustle, sweetheart!

by forever_nerd



Category: Lucifer TV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, LuciferLockDown, PromptSmiles, disnerds, disney love, the devil is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_nerd/pseuds/forever_nerd
Summary: Lucifer seems to know a lot about Disney films, despite his proclaimed aversion...Trixie will get to the bottom of this!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 31
Kudos: 175





	It's called a hustle, sweetheart!

**Author's Note:**

> A small effort to spread some love and smiles during this very difficult time for all of us.  
> The prompt is part of the Promptforsmiles from twitter and it goes like this: Lucifer loves disney movies(but he can't tell anyone) and has a secret stash of them all! provided by @CindyLooWh000  
> well, i hope you enjoy this Cindy!  
> (This has not been betaed!)
> 
> Stay healthy and safe everyone!

Trixie, like any self-respecting child, had obsessively re-watched more than her fair share of Disney movies. Now, a budding teenager, she refuses to cave into peer pressure and very proudly considers herself a disnerd. (Like Zachary Levi, that hot actor that was the voice of Flynn Ryder- _the_ hottest Disney character _ever.)_

Recently, a new tradition has been established in the Decker household, triggered by Lucifer’s absence and her mother’s ever-increasing heart-ache. Trixie and Chloe would curl up on their sofa once a week and watch Disney films. Trixie knew that Chloe hated crying in front of her and avoided it at all costs, but these nights offered a great opportunity for emotional unwinding.

Because who could resist crying during Disney films? Well, definitely not the Decker women.

But Lucifer is back now (Trixie was always absolutely sure that he would) and their days are full of smiles and a sickening (really!) amount of love.

Their tradition is far from forgotten though. It’s just that now they have their own resident Devil squeezed between them.

The first time he is invited to join them, Lucifer does so with an endless (slightly insufferable if not adorable) stream of complaints.

“Really darling you can’t expect me to enjoy this… this childish swill of emotions! I _am_ the Devil you know.” Her mother is unnervingly calm, with a soft smile on her face, simply agreeing to all of his complaints.

She must have missed him _terribly_.

“Can’t I convince you to watch something else? One of the Body Bags films perhaps?” he suggests excitedly.

“Luuuuuucifer,” Trixie complains. “Big Hero Six is one of my favourites! It’s got these awesome super-suits and the sweetest, coolest robot and a Stan Lee cameo… You will love it!”

“That blasted old man who does cameos in _everything_ , spawn? Oh, dearie me. Well, is alcohol at least allowed Detective?” he asks, reaching to pull out his flask.

“Wait,” her Mom says halting his arm. “I have your favoirite here. I’ll pour you some.”

There. Sickening.

And so they settle, Lucifer’s right arm wrapped around her mother tightly while his left is somewhat draped awkwardly over Trixie’s shoulder. He is still hesitant in his affection, but Trixie isn’t. So, she pushes closer to his body, missing neither the affronted look he gives her, nor the way his body relaxes next to her.

_What a baby_. 

“Really? This is extremely unrealistic!” he complains, once Tadashi runs into the burning building. “Who in their good mind would risk their life like this? Such poppycock!”

“Who indeed,” mother and daughter wonder at the same time, making the Devil squirm.

“Having a hormonal teenager design super hero outfits does have its advantages,” he whispers a while later into her mother’s ear suggestively when on-screen Hiro has just been saved from drowning.

_Huh_.

Lucifer has definitely watched this before.

She watches him more closely after that.

His fingers drum to the rhythm of Immortals and then he excuses himself for a refill when Baymax sacrifices himself to save Hiro.

Interesting.

Trixie Espinoza may be young but she is no fool. She is the daughter of two great detectives (well one _obviously_ better than the other) and her inherited skills of observation and deduction have been honed and sharpened by one very awesome Maze.

She _is_ getting to the bottom of this.

Days come and go and Lucifer is now a permanent fixture in the Decker household. He has yet to spend the night here but it makes no difference really. Her mother is happy, Maze is thrilled (as much as she wants to pretend otherwise) and she is ridiculously excited to have one of her favourite people back in her life.

There is only one slightly nagging thought.

Why would Lucifer, who constantly preaches about embracing one’s desires and doesn’t give a rat’s tiny ass about what other people think of him, be ashamed of something as innocent as Disney films?

She will find out.

_First step: collect more incriminating evidence._

Trixie’s entire plan is based on the fact that Lucifer is really just an oversized, better-dressed, male version of Little Miss Chatterbox, unable to keep his thoughts and opinions to himself.  
  
"Hey Lucifer," Trixie greets, cheeky smile in place.  
"Hello spawn," he replies, slightly suspicious.  
"Came back for more I see," she teases.  
“As boring and unappealing your taste in cinematography might be, I am rather fond of the Decker women. So, here I am,” he makes a sweeping motion with his hands. “Ready to suffer once more for the pleasure of your company.”  
Trixie wraps herself around him, squeezing as much as she can.  
"Aww Lucifer! I love having you here. Even if you whine all the time! I’m really, really glad you are back," she says more quietly, just for him.  
“Thank you Beatrice,” he says and his faces takes on _that_ expression-the one that says _I don’t really know how to handle all this love but I want it_ – that breaks Trixie’s heart a little.

“Um... It feels wonderful to be back. To be here...with you...even if we are watching this ... codswallop," he whines again, waving his hand towards the TV.

"Hi there," Chloe says coming down with quick steps. They share a kiss, soft and chaste and very G rated, and settle on the couch with Trixie between them.  
“What are we watching monkey?”  
"Brave," Trixie offers looking at Lucifer.  
"Oh and what might this be about? Some young chap seeking out adventure, slaying the poor dragon in the process?" he offers, all sass.

  
How has this man ever fooled anyone before?

  
Perhaps that's the thing. He doesn't try to fool anyone. He says the truth but people don't believe him. So maybe this is why he sucks _so_ bad at this.  
  


"Merida is a feminist icon," her mother offers. "An adventurous Scottish redhead unwilling to marry. You’ll love her," she assures him with a smile and the Devil returns it with one of his own, all sharp and sly.

They are _so_ having sex and this is _definitely_ sex related. How, Trixie doesn't really want to know.

“Ooooh! Less dreadfully boring than usual then! _Lovely_!”  
  
There is a lot of commentary about both the Scottish highlands and lowlands (Trix didn't even know about those) and Scottish women. 

When the scene with the old witch comes up, she is ready for action.  
  


"Mom, I read the weirdest theory about this old witch, but it was so complicated that I am afraid I won't say it right," she says as innocently as she can.

It works.

"Pff, complicated! Really Beatrice? It's quite delightful Detective, to be honest. According to it, all Pixar films are connected and this is their beginning. The old witch with the doors! If you notice some of the carvings in that room you—“

Lucifer stops, probably wondering why her Mom is trying to keep a straight face and then turns to face Trixie. She doesn't think she has _ever_ looked more smug than this.  
  


"Wow,” she exclaims with wide eyes, “I can't believe you know something so... _specific_ about all this... _how did you say that_? Coldswa—“

  
“Codswallop,” he corrects, a begrudgingly proud look on his face. _Well played spawn_ , it says and Trixie feels immensely proud of herself. "Well, I must have heard it somewhere. I did meet this lovely Pixar animator once who did the—“

Chloe clears her throat as loudly as possible, her eyes wide and chastising.

“Right. Never mind about that. Point is Beatrice, once something is in the Devil’s head it is impossible to forget. No matter how _ludicrous_ it might be.”

  
“Enough talking you two,” Chloe says with finality, silencing both of them, eyes intent on the screen. It _is_ one of her favourites.

  
That night is the first night Lucifer spends at their house, after her mother’s request, made in front of her, no less. Trixie is impressed. It’s high time (if you ask her) for her mother to just take what she wants for once. Plus, she is super stoked for breakfast after a long time. Lucifer is a great chef and she’s guessing that he may go overboard just this once.

Again, she would rather not focus on the _why_.

He does go overboard. By the time Trixie wakes up, there is freshly-squeezed orange juice, pancakes, bacon, french toast and an array of jams and

maple syrup, _of course_. Also a red fruity sauce that looks amazing.

“Oh Lucifer,” she says voice muffled by his shirt as she hugs him, “Please, sleep here every night!” He pats the top of her head as if she were a baby, and mumbles an awkward _thank you_ , but she doesn’t mind. For this breakfast? She would even play fetch with him. 

Then she stuffs her face with everything.

Her Mom wakes up and she hangs out with them enjoying their banter and sickly sweet lovey-dovey eyes.

When her Mom goes for a quick shower, she’s ready to goad the Devil some.

“So, you _have_ watched them then. And be careful, because the Devil never lies!” she teases relentlessly.

The look he shoots her is so venomous that Trixie has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a serious face.

“I watched bloody Frozen so many times with you that it feels like I _have_ seen all of them!” he exclaims outraged.

As if.

“That’s because you _have_ seen everything,” Trixie insists with a sly smile.

“I most certainly have not spawn!” he sputters ineffectively.

“I bet you have a huge collection at the penthouse!” she says, eyes narrowing into slits. That would be seriously cool.

“That is absolutely preposterous! I do not dally around watching films aimed at sniveling _children_!”

He infuses the word with as much disgust he can muster. Trixie tries not to laugh, mashing her lips together, but it’s in vain. She bursts out laughing, her body shaking with uncontrollable giggles while Lucifer stands there with his hands on his waist, his face a mixture of disgust, shock and embarrassment. And then he swivels around, the tails of his emerald jacket fluttering like the tail of one very angry peacock. It only makes her laugh harder.

_Step two: Search the premises_

She spends the weekend with her father, but her mind is preoccupied, trying to devise a plan that would land her in his penthouse.

She is absolutely certain that somewhere among all those antiques and expensive bottles of alcohol there is an impressive and very adorable Disney collection.

And Trixie is determined to help Lucifer accept and love every facet of his personality. Even the one that loves watching all this… _codswallop._

_Someone_ is looking out for her because on Tuesday Maze goes out of town bounty hunting and both her parents are busy at the precinct with some bureaucratic thing. So, that leaves only one reluctant devil able to pick her up from her kick-boxing class.

She hasn’t ridden in the Corvette for so long and she has missed it terribly. She tells him so. A soft smile pulls at the corners of his mouth.

“Well, maybe now, if your mother is amenable, I could teach you how to drive. A deal is a deal. I mean you’ve grown quite tall, I am certain you can reach the pedals,” he finishes, voice uncertain. All this doubt needs to _go_ as soon as possible. She touches his hand on the gear shift and smiles brightly.

“I would love that Lucifer! Even if Mom isn’t so amenable!”

“Well, there’s the little rascal I know and love!” He says laughing but his eyes widen once he realizes his slip.

“I love you too!” she says in a rush before he can take it back. He spares her a sideways glance, stern but satisfied. Trixie smiles back widely. He ignores her.

Once in the penthouse, she wanders around a bit aimlessly at first, reacquainting herself with the place. She has only ever been here once and it’s not a particularly fond memory.

“Do you need anything? Something to eat or drink?” Lucifer asks, ever the good host.

“No, thanks! I’m fine!” Her eyes now start taking in the different furniture more purposefully.

“Should you… Do you have homework to do?” he asks, his distaste at having to ask it evident.

“Nope! I’m all finished!”

“Alright then… I’ll just…” he says pointing to the piano and heads that way.

“Oh great! I’d love to hear you play!”

Playing will keep him fairly occupied, won’t it?

So, Lucifer starts playing and Trixie walks around trying to imagine where he could have hidden the evidence. His bedroom looks rather spare and she can’t walk in that huge closet room with no good reason. But she can look in the kitchen.

“Kitchen? I’m kinda thirsty.”

Lucifer points to the right direction, absorbed in the piece he’s playing.

His kitchen is awesome like the rest of the house, modern with sleek equipment and _too many_ cabinets. Crap.

“Well, gotta think fast,” she whispers to herself. This is a room that is almost exclusively used by Lucifer. She can’t imagine any of his guests would wander here. So, hypothetically this would be the best place to hide it.

She checks drawer after drawer and cabinet after cabinet as quietly as possible but all not to avail! There is nothing! She ducks under the island, in the middle of the room, checking to see if there are any hidden drawers although she can’t imagine fitting a number of DVDs anywhere here.

“Looking for something, Urchin?” Lucifer asks suddenly. Startled, she tries to stand and bangs her head at the edge of the wood.

“Ow!” she complains loudly, giving him the stink eye. He’s standing there in his perfect, stupid suit, smirk in place.

“Well, if nothing else I admire your tenacity Beatrice,” he compliments her, heading where she stands. “Are you alright though? That looks awfully red. And bumpy.” He leans over her, prodding the sore spot carefully. “Some ice perhaps?” he suggests.

“Yeah, some ice would be nice. Thank you.” Lucifer fetches the ice and places it carefully on her forehead. “I am sorry I went through your stuff.”

He looks at her with a sly smile on his lips. “Well, coming from the expert, I’d say punishment has been served.”

“But I was so sure! You never do anything by halves! If you like Disney, you must have a collection hidden _somewhere_ on this floor!”

“Well, both yes and no to that,” he says cryptically. He takes the ice pack from the head. “Are you feeling dizzy? How many fingers are these?” he asks holding up three long fingers.

“I am fine,” Trixie assures him, pinching his side.

“Obstinate creature,” he complains and walks out. “Are you coming?” he asks and Trixie follows him like an eager puppy. He’s waiting by the elevator.

Realization finally dawns her.

“It’s on another FLOOR?! You are a fu—“ his eyes widen dramatically “-bloody genius!” she exclaims, absolutely giddy!

The doors close and Lucifer punches in a code and they stop two floors down.

The doors open to reveal the coziest set-up Trixie has ever seen; an enormous sofa with plush cushions and the biggest TV and sound system that has ever existed.

“Wow! Just _wow_!”

Lucifer takes her hand and together they go to the built-in bookcase on the far side of the wall.

“Well, Beatrice, there you go. Organized by decade and then personal preference.”

“You _are_ a disnerd!” she marvels and hugs him again! “I knew it! I was right!”

“Well, yes. Who would have thought that the Devil enjoys humor and fluff like any human offspring?!” he wonders, slightly disgusted at himself.

“Why wouldn’t you? You are funny and sweet and caring and the most awesome person I know-just don’t tell Maze I said that!”

Lucifer seems taken aback by her compliments.

“I shan’t dear. So long as you keep this a secret. Maze can be vicious in her teasing and I’d much rather avoid that.”

“Oh,” she sighs disappointed.

“Oh?” he inquires.

“I was hoping that we could have Disney nights here from now on. You, me and Mom. This is _pretty_ awesome.”

“Oh.”

“I mean I get it if you don’t want to. But I don’t know why anyone would be ashamed about being a disnerd, no matter how old they are. I still think you’re awesome. Even more so, to be honest.”

“Well, in that case…alright.”

“Alright?” she asks, trying to tamp down her excitement.

“Yes to everything! To having Disney night here and shouting out to the world that I’m a bloody _disnerd_!” He sounds as if he is confessing the most horrible of sins.

“I bet I can guess which one is your favourite!” He perks up considerably at that.

“A wager?”

“Yes, yes, a wager.”

“That sounds promising! What will the winner get?”

“An IOU,” she may be young but there are _so_ many ways she could help him out. Especially now that he is dating her mother.

Even if that is not happening. Because she is _so_ winning this bet.

“Oh, dear, it is _on_! Guess away. From _all the films_ released spawn,” he stresses cheekily.

“Oh, I don’t even need to know everything.”

“You are awfully confident.”

“Well… I am thinking… a handsome, stylish, _foxy_ civilian consultant decides to help an awesome but ostracized police officer solve a terrible crime.”

The more furious he looks, the wider her smile becomes.

“Um, did I mention that they belong to different species?” She grins unrepentant as Lucifer storms dramatically out of the room and into the elevator.

The Devil can be such a baby sometimes. But it’s okay. Trixie Espinoza loves all of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A HUGE DISNERD.  
> These films are some of my favourites!  
> And yes Zootopia screams Deckerstar!  
> It is known.


End file.
